


Across the sea (I see you)

by Yinie



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: (just for one of two chapters), Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Childhood Friends, Growing Up, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, myungbin are best friends, other groups will probs do a cameo (knk !), will update the ships too, will update the tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-19 06:43:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12405123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yinie/pseuds/Yinie
Summary: “I think we were bound to meet, don’t you agree ?”Yoon Sanha is a young boy dreaming of adventures and treasures. He meets Minhyuk, who has nothing to care about other than his sister and his dream.Here's my socky Pirate! Au inspired by amberstea's very cuteartwork!





	1. Encounters and growing dreams

**Author's Note:**

> My first work (and chaptered fic) on AO3 ! Also the first time I write an actual fanfiction (though I do write imagines on tumblr, and I sometimes include ships)
> 
> Just so you know :  
> ' - ' : long time skip (months, years)  
> ' ~ ' : short time skip (minutes, hours)

_11 years old_

“Mom, I’m going out !”

“Sanha… Are you going in the forest again ? It’s dangerous, you know !”

“Don’t worry Mom ! I’ve been there so many times, I know the forest like the back of my hand ! I’m being very careful, and I have to become strong if want to survive on the sea. This is like a giant training place ~”

Sanha’s mother sighs again, lately she’s been doing it everyday. The young boy once met a pirate crew at the town’s tavern. The men told him about their adventures on the sea and even showed him their treasure. Since then Sanha has never stopped talking about going on the seas and finding wonderful treasures. It was one year ago and the boy hasn’t gotten tired of this dream yet. Sanha’s mother is glad he is only 11, if he was an adult he would have left already. At least, there’s a chance that he’ll change his mind by the time he grows old enough to leave.

-

_12 years old_

“Yah, what do you think you’re doing ?! This jar is mine !”

Who is this boy ? Sanha’s never seen him before -probably because he spends most of his days in the forest-, is he a pirate coming for his treasure ? He looks too young, about Sanha’s age if not a tad older, to be a pirate though.

“Are you a pirate ?" He adds. "I’m sorry but that treasure is mine, and believe me I know how to fight !”

This jar contains two years of saving for his future ship and Sanha definitely won’t let anyone steal it. His treasure isn’t that big, as he could only put little money, but he’s more than ready to fight for it. He doesn’t wait for an answer and instantly yells and jump on the confused boy.

Sanha is on the floor before he has the time to blink.

Looks like the stranger knows how to fight too, as he is now crushing Sanha under his weight. Sanha tries to wriggle away, but to no avail. After some more unsuccessful tries he gives up and waits, unconsciously blowing up his cheeks in frustration. Then the man above him talks for the first time.

“First you yell and attack me, and now you act all cute. You’re a strange boy, you know that ?”

“This jar is my treasure, of course I’ll protect it.”

“I just found it by luck, you should find a better hideout by the way. You even called me a pirate, usually people would think about a thief first. You weren’t that wrong, though, since I hope to be a pirate someday... Anyways, you-”

After hearing those words Sanha’s eyes grow wide.

“Wait, you’re not a pirate ?”

“Nope. Well not yet, I’m too young.”

“So... You want to become a pirate ?”

“Yeah, I just told you.”

“You want to navigate across the sea ?”

“That’s what pirates do.”

Sanha’s scream that follows is so loud the stranger immediately lets go of him to cover his ears.

~

“Are you done now ?”

“I can’t believe I finally met someone with the same dream as mine !”

“Looks like you’re not.”

“Well, I met people with that dream too, but they were old men. But you’re not an old man ! Or I think so. You’re not an old man, right ?”

The boy just blankly stares at Sanha for a few seconds, mentally facepalming.

“O-ok it’s a stupid question I agree… But I don’t know your age actually ?”

“I’m… too old to waste my time with a stranger who gets excited like a baby and asks stupid questions.”

“Oh..”

Sanha stares down, not knowing what to say. When he sees the stranger leaving though, he immediately moves to stand before him.

“I’m Sanha !”

“What ?”

“My name is Yoon Sanha. I’m 12 and someday I’ll navigate on the sea and live great adventures !”

The stranger stands confused, looking at Sanha -who’s slightly taller than him- with interrogative eyes.

“Now I’m not a stranger anymore. So your previous comment isn’t valid anymore ! Listen, I’m not gonna let go of a potential friend and crewmate. Besides if we both go on the sea in the future, we’re definitely gonna meet again. We don’t want to be enemies and fight for a treasure, do you ?”

Sanha looks at the boy with hopeful eyes, holding his breath until the latter sighs in defeat.

“Ok you won. You are quite determined and don’t seem to take things as lightly as I thought you do. I’m Minhyuk, 13.”

“Nice to meet you Minhyuk ! You definitely won’t regret becoming my friend !”

Minhyuk is still a bit worried but it all vanishes when Sanha shakes his hand with a big smile, eyes sparkling.

“Since I’m older by one year I guess I’m gonna be the captain, right ?”

“What ?!”

“Haha just joking ! I don’t care about that title as long as I can live my dream." He smirks. "Looks like I’ll have fun teasing you !” He pats Sanha's shoulder, then walks away joyfully.

-

_13 years old_

Sanha thinks Minhyuk is very cool. He is much stronger than him and has never lost against Sanha ever since they first met. Even when Sanha jumps on him in his sleep, Minhyuk always wakes up on time to dodge him.

Minhyuk quickly becomes a role model for the younger boy who doesn't wait long to introduce him to his mother. She immediately likes Minhyuk, then starts non-stop complimenting him when he offers his help with cooking. Sanha doesn’t mention their dream in common though. His mother seems much less worried when he goes out with Minhyuk, and he’s definitely not going to change that. When he becomes an adult, maybe she’ll allow him to leaves if Minhyuk comes with him.

“After we leave, I want to find nice crew mates ! Not especially strong, as long as we get along well. And I’m learning navigation to guide our ship without any of you worrying about our destination !”

“You’re quite impressive, learning navigation… It’s so complex, I’m glad I met you just for that ! And also because it’s nice to prepare and train with someone else. Much less boring, more efficient and... I feel like I can definitely fulfill my dreams.”

“You’re right it’s so exciting ! As for me I’m glad you can cook. I totally suck at it, my mother doesn’t allow me to hold a knife. ”

“Oh yeah, she told me about how much of a disaster you are !” Minhyuk laughs, recalling some stories Sanha’s mother told him. “As you know, me and my sister are orphans. I was a baby when our parents died of sickness, she raised me by herself. As I grew up I did my best to help her, that’s how I learnt cooking and other house chores.”

“I see… I think we were bound to meet, don’t you agree ?”

Minhyuk fondly smiles, remembering the day a hyper, overexcited kid jumped (literally) into his annoying life. At this time his dream and his sister were the only things that brought joy to him. Now he laughs everyday at Sanha’s antics. He’s glad he met his one and only best friend.

“I do... I really do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand that was my very first chapter ! I'm so excited but also nervous OMG (⊃‿⊂)  
> Idk how long the fic is gonna be, and I can't tell how long it'll take between chapters either.
> 
> Don't hesitate to leave comments about your thoughts on the story or how I can improve my writing ! If you see any mistake, tell me so I can correct them. It helps me learn as english is not my native language ~
> 
> Find me on tumblr ! @[mini-minies](http://mini-minies.tumblr.com/) or @[pocket-sized-astro](http://pocket-sized-astro.tumblr.com/) ♪


	2. There’s nothing holding you back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minhyuk retains from crying in front of him, instead letting it all out on his pillow when he thinks Sanha is asleep. But Sanha never is.
> 
> Minhyuk's life falls apart and Sanha tries to collect the pieces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is so sad, I almost cried while writing it ! I felt bad ut I feel like this one is very important, almost essential as it builds up Minhyuk's character and his background story...  
> 

“Tell me Sanha, our future crew seems to be essential for you. Do all captains take it as seriously as you ?”

“I don’t know... Actually, I met a pirate crew when I was a kid. They went through very cool adventures ! But what appealed me the most, was how they recalled those memories among each others. They seemed really close... like a family ! And the fact that they lived it all together while being so close made their memories so much more precious. I think that’s what makes an adventure unforgettable... what makes it worth it !”

“Wow, that’s… you look so cool right now.”

“Really ?! You think I’m cool ??”

Minhyuk nods and Sanha immediately jumps out of joy. He then starts singing “Minhyuk thinks I’m cool, I’m a cooool boy !”, making Minhyuk die of laughter with his celebratory dance.

-

_15 years old_

“Sanha… I have to leave earlier than expected, I’m sorry.”

“So soon ? But you’re only 16 ?”

“Eunji’s is very sick, we don’t know how many days she has left... And we don’t have enough money to pay the treatment that keep her alive.”

“Oh.”

“I know we promised to go together... But I have no choice ! My only option is leaving now and hoping to come back on time with enough money or a treatment !”

Minhyuk feels bad. Sanha must feel betrayed as they made a promise, but he has to leave. He can’t let his sister die. Sanha likes Eunji a lot, he should be able to understand his choice…

“I understand. If you need money then…” Sanha takes his precious jar and hands it to Minhyuk, who seems confused. “Here, take it.”

“That’s… our treasure. No I can’t take it, we saved it together ! This money is yours as much as it’s mine, if not more. A-and we don’t even know if her disease can be cured !”

“It’s still partly yours, and I give you my share. Come on, we both know you don’t have enough time to find money !” Sanha takes Minhyuk’s hand in his, gently stroking it. “We’ll just start saving again once she’s cured. We are still young, we have a lot of time to fulfill our dreams ! Eunji is like a sister to me, and you’re my best friend. You two are more important than any dreams.”

Minhyuk feels the tears rise and hugs Sanha tightly, whispering multiple words of thanks. He feels grateful and blessed to have Sanha.

~

It’s too late already. Minhyuk’s sister feels the end coming near, to the point were keeping herself alive any longer with medicine became pointless. It’s time for her to leave, no matter how worried she is for her little brother.

“Minhyukie, come here”

Her voice is so soft and caring, yet so weak. Minhyuk’s heart breaks as he takes note of his sister’s poor state. He hesitantly leans over, his mind denying the fact that his sister is whispering her last words to him.

“My dear little brother… You’re taller than me now. And you became strong and reliable too, your future lover will feel safe with you ~” She shows a weak but sincere smile and pets his head with a shaking hand, which Minhyuk supports with his own. “Never stop chasing your dreams, I know you can and will make them come true. The sea is waiting for you ! Don’t let anyone tell you wrong, stay true to yourself. Live a life you’ll be proud of, a life full of happiness with no regrets.”

Minhyuk tries hard to hold his tears back, holding his sister’s hand with all his heart.

“Minhyukie… Don’t be sad, it’s better like that. I won’t be a burden for you anymore, you’re free now. You can leave without looking over your shoulder, there’s nothing holding you back. I hope you won’t forget me though.”

She lets out a small laugh, trying to lift up the mood. She then turns to Sanha, who is already crying rivers.

“Sanha, my brother is a dummy but I know he is in good hands with you.” Content with the little nod from the boy, she turns back to her brother. “Minhyuk... I know you tend to put others first and forget about yourself. Please promise me you’ll take of yourself and never stop smiling.”

The words won’t go out of Minhyuk’s mouth as he can’t process what’s happening. So he just nods, hoping this will be enough to seal their promise. And it seems to be, as Eunji closes her eyes with a satisfied smile and quietly falls into slumber.

Minhyuk lets his tears flow at the realization that his sister won’t wake up ever again.

-

The first two months after Eunji’s death are really hard for Minhyuk. He can’t help feeling angry at himself. He couldn’t save his dear sister. He had vowed to protect her, and he failed. She had taken care of him since he was a baby, and he never got the chance to give it back. She was his only family, yet he let the disease take her away.

If it wasn’t for the Yoon family, he would probably have broken his promise and let himself die. They invited him to live with them and welcomed him home with open arms, showering him with love.

Sanha is close to hitting Minhyuk whenever he starts putting the blame on himself again, or when he thinks he is being a burden for the little family. But he holds it back, knowing his friends is having a harder time than he can ever imagine.

Minhyuk retains from crying in front of him, instead letting it all out on his pillow when he thinks Sanha is asleep. But Sanha never is. He listens to the muffled whines, wishing upon the stars for the boy to stop fighting alone.

 

When Minhyuk finally breaks down, Sanha stays unusually quiet. His wish got fulfilled, yet he can’t think of anything to say that would make Minhyuk feel better. He feels powerless, unable to help his best friend when he needs it the most.

Then he remembers how his mother quietly let him cry on her shoulder when he was a kid, drawing circles on his back. He remembers how calming it was, the warm and secure feelings he felt. Maybe if he does the same, Minhyuk will be able to smile again. Maybe his eyes will sparkle again as he talks about the adventures waiting for them across the sea. Maybe he’ll finally hear this laugh that he misses so much.

Sanha quietly settles a hand on his best friend’s back, closes his eyes and slowly starts rubbing. He feels his friend lean in and lifts his head up to the sky.

With his whole heart and soul, Sanha makes a last wish upon the stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minhyukie you don't deserve this I'm so sorry ! T^T
> 
> Don't hesitate to leave comments about your thoughts on the story or how I can improve my writing ! If you see any mistake, tell me so I can correct them. It helps me learn as english is not my native language ~
> 
> Find me on tumblr ! @[mini-minies](http://mini-minies.tumblr.com/) or @[pocket-sized-astro](http://pocket-sized-astro.tumblr.com/) ♪


End file.
